


Head Games

by NaughtyReigisa (Uchihaluvey), Uchihaluvey



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, M/M, Matchmaking, Mental Health Issues, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, sasuke uchiha - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchihaluvey/pseuds/NaughtyReigisa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchihaluvey/pseuds/Uchihaluvey
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto both booked appointments for the same time and Kakashi being the matchmaking genius he is decides to set them up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this doesn't have any chapters but that's only because I wanted to know if this sounds like an interesting story or not. Please leave a comment below whether you would like to read it or not. I'm a fanfic virgin and im popping my metephoric cherry so the chapters will be short.

Chapter 1

His appointment was made for the following Tuesday at three o clock. Hes been meaning to get into the office to see his doctor for a while now but having just started his new job at the gym, hes been busy. Now Naruto has always been active but a free membership to his favorite gym has helped motivate him to actually go. Hes a fit guy in his own opinion but since starting his new job as a personal trainer he has taken it upon himself to get in even better shape. In simple words, hes very easy on the eyes. Being five foot eleven with an endless tan certainly helps but he has clocked in quite a few hours of lifting weights and cardio sessions.  
Narutos favorite thing about himself is his personality.Hes a nice guy with an understanding heart. He likes to give people the benefit of the doubt. Now enough of that, his appointment. The easiest way to put this; Naruto has split personalities. He is normally a very laid back easy going guy but sometimes he becomes the exact opposit. He can be rude and demanding with a fuse shorter than Yosemite Sams. He doesnt mean to be that way and he has tried everything he can think of to stop it from happening.  
That is where Kakashi comes in. His therapist insists on being called by his first name and nothing else. He is always routinly late and is known to space out. Even with these qualities he is an excellent doctor. Naruto has seen the inside of his fair share of medical facilities and only Kakashi has been able to help him so far. With the next appointment Naruto is hoping he can learn to control himself better. Only time will tell whether this will happen or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and add the second very short chapter. I guess this is more of a one shot broken into parts. Oops, oh well.

Chapter 2

Sasuke hates these days. Days he has to actually be somewhere. He doesn't mind his doctor but the man can never be on time to save his life. Other than that he supposes he can't complain. Kakashi has been an Uchiha family doctor since he was in diapers. The man is good at his job. Oh well, time to get up anyway. He has some errands to run before his appointment at three o clock today. Not the best way to spend a Tuesday when he is already behind with work but it cant be helped. Sasuke has been battling depression since his parents died in a plane crash.   
That happened three years ago. Now he is a successful man of twenty two who owns his own business and home. He didn't really have a choice when Fugaku and Mikoto passed and the very same day Itachi was hit by a drunk driver while riding his motorcycle home from a charity event. Now Itachi has been paralyzed since the accident and has recently moved into a very nice, very rich nursing home where he spends his days flirting with the nurses and complaining about his bingo cards.  
After running to the grocery store to take advantage of a sale and making sure he stopped to pick up cat food for his precious Onyx he dropped everything off at home and made his way to Kakashi's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm super new to writing and I have extremely bad anxiety so please be nice to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naturally Sasuke arrived at his appointment the standard fifteen minutes beforehand. He may not have even wanted to go but he makes it a point to arrive on time to his commitments. He was already in a bad mood. It was hot outside and he was struggling not to show that it was getting to him. He was an Uchiha after all.  
That resolve quickly started to crumble upon entering the building though. There was a rather loud blond speaking to with another patient who looked like he was ready to bolt out of the room. Sasuke hated unnecessary noise and that was exactly what the boy was making. The blond was telling a story about some guy named Kiba who had dared him in a drunken haze to run across the local college campus in a dress and heels. Well, Sasuke thought, that would explain the black eye the boy was currently sporting. Sasuke decided to do what he does best, ignore the obnoxious blond.   
He had no such luck. As soon as he was checked in and seated the boy started staring at him from the corner of his eye. Of course Sasuke noticed this and sent a glare his way which was returned with a headache inducing mega watt smile. Who can be so clueless? Nothing about Sasuke was inviting. He was, as always, dressed in a black suit with shoes you could see your reflection in. His face was set in an almost permanent scowl that usually did the job in scaring anyone wanting to talk to him away. You could practically feel the unwelcoming mood coming from him all the way across the room. Even with these the blond was still smiling at him.  
"Is there something you want to say?" Sasuke couldn't take the smile anymore. Maybe if he was unfriendly the other man would take the hint.  
The boy didn't take the bait though. "I was trying to figure out how you managed to fit your ego through the door."  
"Excuse me? Do you know who I am?"  
And without a second of hesitation and with all the sarcasm in the world the boy said the words that sealed his fate as someone Sasuke Uchiha swore he would take down.  
"The mayor of your own little world? Ruler of the kingdom of douche?"  
And that was what made Sasuke livid. The man had insulted him for no reason and, strangely enough, lit a fire so deep inside him he thought it got extinguished years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto couldn't help it. The man walked in like he owned the place. Naruto really didn't like people like that. And he was trying so hard to be nice today but honestly, it just slipped out. Usually he could control these things. This man is different though. One look and Naruto knew this. The stranger was handsome, that much anyone can see. Tall, just a little shorter than Naruto himself, dark hair and even darker eyes that looked like they could get you to do anything he wanted.  
That didn't mean the guy wasn't an asshole though. Just the way he came in made it seem like he had all the attention on him all the time. After Naruto calmed down and actually looked at the guy he found that he was very attractive. Naruto has always been drawn to looks opposite his own but this man had to be the hottest guy he's ever seen.   
Not that he cares. The guy has already shown that he is a dick. Naruto couldn't help but look forward to getting this appointment over and done with. He had plans with Kiba and Shikamaru later and was looking forward to relaxing with his friends at their favorite bar. He has been waiting for Shikamaru to get off his lazy ass and agree to go out for drinks. Yes it was only a Tuesday but after what happened just a few minutes ago Naruto felt that he deserved his favorite drink. It may be considered a "girly" drink but the Lick Her Right is sooo good. It's the perfect blend of orange vodka, peach schnapps, pineapple juice and uv blue vodka topped with strawberries. Naruto always gets his without the pineapple juice though.   
"Uzumaki?"   
"Thats me!" Naruto grabbed his cell and went straight back to Kakashis office. He was in such a rush that he didn't hear what was said next.  
"Uchiha?"  
Sasuke looked up from his phone to see that it was a nurse calling him back.  
"One second." He put his phone in his pocket and was directed to the door and the end of the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5  
"I'm not even making this up, Kakashi! He walked in all high and mighty." Naruto had been in Kakashis office a whole two minutes before he needed to vent about what happened.  
"It sounds like this guy managed to get under your skin. Though I am surprised with your reaction. Usually it take more than a look from someone to get a rise out of you." Kakashi already knows what is going to happen even before he says the words. "Maybe you just need to release some tension. You know, burn some energy. How has work been going for you?"  
"He didn't get a rise out of me! And he didn't get under my skin. I just lost control of myself for a second. I don't know what happened honestly. Work has been great though."  
"Well maybe you find him attractive. You know, subconsciously." Kakashi has a plan. He always does. "Did you ask for his name?"  
Naruto narrows his eyes. He knows what Kakashi is trying to do.   
"I didn't ask for his name because I don't like people like that. And yeah, I mean he wasn't that bad looking but what does that have to do with anything?" As he finishes his question he hears the door slowly open to reveal the man he was just talking about.  
"What the fuck!"  
"Kakashi what the hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had a nasty hangover. As always please leave feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"So I see you two have met. Please have a seat Sasuke." Kakashi could barely keep the shit eating grin off his face. Good thing he always has a mask on to hide his smile.  
Sasuke was livid. Kakashi fucking planned this! He had to have. He is the only one that is authorized to approve appointment times. What is he planning?  
"I think I'll just stand. What is going on Kakashi? I was told the three o'clock slot was for me. What is this Dobe doing here?"  
"Who are you calling Dobe, Teme? And I was told this was my appointment time, not yours. Kakashi tell him it's my turn right now." Naruto was almost pouting. He just got done dealing with this asshole and now here he was again!  
Kakashi just stands up and sighs. "I scheduled you both for this time slot because it's the last one i have for a couple weeks. I'm going to make some coffee and then I'll be right back. Please try to not kill each other for the next 5 minutes. And Naruto, please try to control your temper. Remember what happened last time you had a slip up?" And then he excuses himself and shuts the door behind him.  
Naruto did remember what happened last time. He was sore for a week after that fight and had almost half his paycheck on flowers for the man he put in the hospital. It wasn't a day he is proud of. He didn't like the guy next to him but he didn't want to hurt him either. Naruto took a deep breath and held it for a second.  
"So your name is Sasuke?" He might as well make small talk. He didn't see the harm in asking the guys name.  
"Hn."  
"Oh so it's 'Hn'." Naruto was going to have some fun with this ass."You know you can sit right? I don't bite, hard."  
"Shut up. I'm just waiting for Kakashi to get back so I can tell him I'm leaving." Sasuke didn't want to talk to this guy. He had to admit though that the Dobe was pretty good looking. It was warm in the room and the man had just started to sweat. Sasuke couldn't help but watch the sweat drop roll down his neck onto his collar bone.  
"So what is your problem?" Naruto is just trying to be friendly. He knows that Kakashi most likely went to make coffee and then got side tracked. He saw the new man in the front room at the desk when he checked in. Kakashi was probably trying to get into his pants by now.  
"The only problem I have is that you won't shut up. Why are you trying so hard?"  
"Because I know Kakashi and right about now he's probably trying to get into the new receptionists pants. He won't be coming back for at least half an hour. You might as well just sit down." Naruto wants the man to get closer. He's not sure when that thought came to him but now that he thinks about it, he wants to know him better. Maybe get his cell number.  
"Are you kidding me? Kakashi is so dead. Don't even think about touching me though." Why had Sasuke said that? It made no sense to him. Stupid mouth.  
"Why would I touch you? Wait, you're not one of those people that are afraid of germs and shit right? Or maybe you're a recovering sex addict?" Now Naruto was having fun. He can see the other man start to blush. Did he find Naruto attractive? Naruto wants to find out and he knows the perfect way.  
"What the fuck? What made you think i'm a sex addict?" Was this man dropped on his head as a baby? Or eat lead paint maybe? Who just asks someone that?  
"Well you're a handsome guy, someone who would have no problem getting ladies whenever you wanted. Or men. I don't judge." Now to just wait for his answering comment...  
"Ill repeat, what the fuck? Who I date is none of your busi, what are you doing? Put your shirt back on!" Did it just get hotter in here or is it just me thought Sasuke. He took his shirt off! Why? Don't panic though, Sasuke is an Uchiha. He can control his urges. But why does the man have to look like a damn Ken doll? Abs and pecs on full display.  
"Oh, well it's hot in here and I hate getting sweat on my shirts. This doesn't bother you does it?" Naruto had him right where he wanted him. The raven haired man was trying not to stare and his whole face got three shades redder. Naruto knew what was happening now. He saw Kakashi peek in the door right after he took his shirt off. This was a sort of blind date and Naruto was definitely interested. Your move Teme.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
With as much composure as Sasuke can manage he sits next to the man on the couch. Why does it have to be a couch though? Couldn't Kakashi just have two regular chairs instead? The space between the men is less than a foot now.  
"Just don't touch me." I wouldn't be able to help myself if you did thought Sasuke. The blond is built like a God. Tan, tall and muscular. Just how Sasuke likes them to be.   
"Again with the touching. I might just do it to see what you would do. But I'll need a name first. Mines Naruto." And if Naruto was aware of turning towards the man and inching a little closer he wasn't go to bring attention to it.  
Now it's Sasukes turn to start sweating. If he tells him his name it will mean he's showing interest in him. But if he doesn't tell him the blond, Naruto he said, might just start ignoring him. Sasuke doesn't want to be ignored. He wants Naruto to close the gap between them.  
"Sasuke." There, that wasn't so hard.  
"He has a name! Well what do you do for a living Sasuke?"  
"I work at a restaurant and bar." So far so good. "What do you do?"  
"I work at the gym. You know when I was younger I was actually pretty scrawny. You can't tell by looking at me now though!" Just keep being friendly. "Where is your place?"  
Well Sasuke can take that question a couple different ways. Place as in business or place as in home? Or even place as in position...  
"What? Oh, it's on 12th avenue." I'll go with business. And was i really thinking he would mean sexual position? Keep it together Sasuke!  
"My favorite bar is on 12th! Maybe you've been there, its called Snake." Naruto has never seen Sasuke there but maybe they haven't ever been there at the same time. He would definitely remember seeing Sasuke if he had. The man looks like a goddamn painting!  
Well shit! Sasuke doesn't want to tell him that his favorite bar is the very same one he owns. "I've been there." He mumbles.  
"What? A pink hair? Are you okay?" What the fuck? Who would have pink hair?!  
"I said i've been there. The bar. Snake. I work there." Dammit, Sasuke! That was as smooth and crunchy peanut butter.  
"You work there! I've never seen you there before and I'm there like, every other day." Now get him riled up and see what happens. Naruto is having fun with this guy. "You're probably just a janitor or a repair guy, right?"  
Deep breath, hold it. "I own Snake." And release.  
"NO FUCKING WAY!" What are the odds? Naruto has never seen him there because the bastard owns it. Of course he would be in a back office or somewhere.   
"Quiet down, Dobe! Use your inside voice." Sasuke can already taste the next words roll off his tongue before he has a chance to stop them. "Do you, um, maybe want me to, shit. Maybe I can." Sasuke is as red as a tomato but he can't keep the words from falling. It's like word vomit at this point. "I kinda want to... MAKE YOU A DRINK!" Fucking mouth!  
Naruto has no idea what happened. Is this the same guy that pissed him off earlier? Did he really get all flustered like a schoolgirl and as for a date? Yes, yes he did. Naruto can't help the smile that takes over his face.  
"I would love to get a drink with you. Lets go!" And with that he gets up and walks to the door.  
"Hn, Dobe."  
"Huh? What is it now Teme?"  
"You forgot your shirt."

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the way it looks like one giant chapter. I have no idea how to put spaces between them. Tell me how if you know! I'm on my mobile. Thank you to everyone who stumbled across this and decided to give it a chance.


End file.
